


XOXO Gossip Girl

by cuddlybangchan



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Cheating, Gay, I’ll add tags as I need to, Kissing, M/M, other kpop idols mentioned - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlybangchan/pseuds/cuddlybangchan
Summary: What would you do if all of your secrets were online for the world to see? For Han Jisung, his friends, and other students at Seoul High School this is their reality.—Or a Gossip Girl inspired Minsung fic
Relationships: Han Jisung/Lee Minho, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Woojin/Bang Chan, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

1 NEW MESSAGE  
GOSSIP GIRL:  
IMG_325.jpeg  
This just in Seoul High, is Han Jisung’s long time Romeo spending time with another Juliet? Choi Soobin was spotted kissing another man last night, do you think our little squirrel is in the know? My bets on no, but what do you think. My condolences to poor Jisung.. looks like you need to find yourself a new Prince Charming.  
XOXO Gossip Girl

Jisung had gotten the notification almost an hour ago, and he hasn’t moved an inch since. He couldn’t say he was exactly surprised at what the blast had to say, but that doesn’t mean he is having an easier time processing it. He knew they had been drifting apart for a time now, but he didn’t think Soobin would cheat on him like this, with Soobin’s best friend, Yeonjun, no less. 

He had been laying in bed staring at the ceiling, no tears threatening to spill out. He should be crying shouldn’t he? He is pretty sure that he should be, but he wasn’t. He should be angry, furious even. He should be calling Soobin up and cussing him out or breaking up with him. He should feel upset. The truth is he doesn’t know how he feels. Empty? Numb? Maybe a little relieved? 

Jisung can honestly say Gossip Girl has ruined his life at time, and definitely ruined the lives of a few of his friends, but right now he couldn’t help but to feel thankful. If it weren’t for the blast he would have spent only God knows how much longer on a fruitless relationship with a guy who’s cheating on him and he would have been none the wiser. Maybe Jisung should have seen the signs. Soobin wasn’t around as much as he used to be, and the couple always had special movie nights on Fridays, but the night before Soobin cancelled saying that Yeonjun needed him. Jisung scoffs remembering the text from the night before, yeah Yeonjun really needed him alright. 

Jisung didn’t get much more time to dwell on anything before two of his closest friends Seungmin and Felix came barging into his bedroom. They all knew were the extra key was hidden for each of their houses, so the friends coming over unannounced was a common occurrence. Before saying anything they ran over to Jisung’s bed before tackling him into forced cuddles. 

“Sungie fuck I’m so sorry..” Felix is the first to speak, running his fingers through Jisung’s hair. “I can’t believe that asshole did this to you and after dating for over a year, what a dick!” Jisung chuckles at his friends colorful language. Felix is originally from Australia, so much of his vocabulary includes cuss words. 

“Do you need me to kick his ass?” Seungmin intervenes. Seungmin may look small, but if anyone knows better it’s Jisung. Seungmin could probably take Soobin down with one punch. 

“No he’s not worth it..” Jisung speaks for the first time since they had arrived. “I honestly don’t want to talk about it if that’s okay with you guys, at least not right now okay?” 

“That’s fine this is all at your own pace okay Sungie? We just want to be here for you through it,” Jisung’s heart swells at Felix’s words. Felix is the closest thing Jisung has to a brother, and most of the time when they are together it’s all jokes and laughter, but he knows he can always count on Felix no matter what. “How about we just have a guys day okay? We can movie marathon and eat way too much food and feel guilty about it later and Seungmin and I can stay the night so you aren’t alone.” Jisung quickly agrees just wanting anything to take his mind off of things. The boys move downstairs to Jisung’s living room, his parents away visiting family for the weekend, so they have to house to themselves. 

“I got the popcorn! Felix why don’t you order the pizza,” Seungmin calls out already halfway to the kitchen. 

“On it!” Jisung smiles at his friends glad they were here with him. He turns the tv on switching it to Netflix, the other boys telling him that they will watch whatever he wants. About 10 minutes later there is a knock on the door and Jisung looks over to Felix questioningly. Felix’s brows furrow, “that’s way too quick to be the pizza.” 

Jisung agrees getting off the couch to answer the door. The last person he ever expects to see is Soobin on the other side. “What are you doing here?” He asks quietly, not knowing what else to say to the boy he thought loves him. 

“I-“ Soobin wavers for a moment deciding on what to say, “I just wanted to explain..” Jisung surprises even himself when a laugh escapes his mouth at his words. “I’m not here to make excuses or try to win you back or try and say that it’s a misunderstanding, I just thought you deserved the truth.” Jisung crosses his arms over his chest and nods at the boy signaling him to continue. “I didn’t lie to you when I told you Yeonjun needed me last night.”

Jisung laughs again, this time it’s dry no humor behind it, “oh I’m sure!” 

“No really! He has a lot going on at home and I decided he needed to get out for awhile and out of the situation. You might not believe me, but this wasn’t a reoccurring thing.. I haven’t been cheating on you with him, last night was the first time something happened.” He pauses looking Jisung over trying to gage his emotions before continuing, “I don’t know how it happened honestly I don’t, but one thing led to another and I kissed him. I really hate that you had to find out from Gossip Girl, but I really was going to come and tell you everything today. I wasn’t going to keep it from you and I was ready to face the consequences. I just want you to know it’s nothing that you did.. I swear Jisung you were the perfect boyfriend. I really hope you find someone better for you than I was because you definitely deserve it.” Soobin finally finishes and Jisung is quiet. He’s not really sure what he can even say at this point. 

“How long have you liked him?” He finally decides on. 

“Huh?”

“Yeonjun.. how long have you liked him? Because you don’t just kiss someone like that out of the blue, especially if you are in a relationship.” Jisung doesn’t know why he’s asking this, he knows it will probably only hurt him worse to know the truth, but he feels like he needs to know. 

“I.. I honestly don’t know. I think maybe I always have and I didn’t want to admit it to myself.” That crushed Jisung more than he thought Soobin’s answer would. 

“So why were you even with me then?” It comes out harsh, but he can’t seem to care, the boy kind of deserves it anyways. 

“I did love you Jisung.. I guess I just never realized I loved Yeonjun too, which is why I was going to end it with you today before this whole mess happened because I knew you didn’t deserve this. I really am sorry, but I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” 

“No you don’t. Goodbye Soobin,” he shuts the door on him before the boy can say anything else. Once shut he leans his back against the door feeling himself slide down it. The emotions finally hit him like a truck and he feels like he can’t breathe. Tears are streaming down his face and he can feel himself start to hyperventilate. 

He didn’t even feel the presence next to him until he heard Felix’s words. “Sungie you need to breathe for me okay? Please just deep slow breaths..” he tried to listen to Felix’s breathing and copy it. Felix pulls him closer, rubbing slow circles onto his back. After a few minutes his breathing is back to normal, but the tears don’t seem to stop. “Why don’t we move to the couch yeah?” Felix asks him softly. Jisung nods, not trusting his voice. Felix helps him up and pulls him along towards the couch and where Seungmin is sitting. 

Seungmin had decided to give them space knowing if anyone could get through to Jisung it would be Felix, but once the boys joined him on the couch he pulled Jisung towards him. Felix was sitting on Jisung’s other side and he rapped himself around the boy as well. 

The rest of the night is pretty much uneventful. The pizza arrived not long after and they spent all day watching movies not really talking much. Jisung didn’t want to talk though he wanted a distraction, and he’s glad his friends understood that. 

Later on that night he hears his phone go off, and when he checks it he sees it’s from one of his other close friends Minho. 

3 NEW MESSAGES  
MINHO🐱:  
Hey..  
I didn’t want to message you earlier because I thought you might need some time to process everything but just know I’m always here for you okay  
I’m so sorry Sung

Jisung smiles at his phone. He had wondered why his friends hadn’t messaged him already, but he had suspected that maybe Felix or Seungmin told them to leave him alone for awhile because he didn’t want to talk about it. 

SUNGIE:  
Thanks hyung  
I don’t really want to talk about it right now, but I know where to find you when I’m ready

After getting Minho’s response Jisung puts his phone away again. He cuddles closer to Felix just needing to feel his comfort. He’s so glad he has such amazing friends that will be there for him through anything.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the weekend went by faster than Jisung could have imagined. Felix and Seungmin left Sunday afternoon after Jisung’s parents came home and before he knew it, it was Monday. He wasn’t exactly ready to face Soobin at school, especially if the boy had started a relationship with Yeonjun, which he didn’t see why they wouldn’t. Of course since he found out through a Gossip Girl blast, then the whole school knows, and he isn’t sure he can take the people trying to console him or giving him looks of pity. 

He makes it to school around his normal time and sees his friends hanging out on the front steps waiting for him. He greets them softly not wanting to gain attention from outside of their group. Before anyone responds to his greeting he is in Minho’s arms. The older boy had pulled him towards him and holds him tightly, but doesn’t say anything to him. Jisung melts into his touch, he’s always loved Minho’s hugs. After a moment he pulls away, “thank you hyung,” he practically whispers to Minho. 

Minho just nods, he knew that the younger boy needed it, maybe more than Jisung knew. Minho had always been like that, always aware of what Jisung needs in any given moment. Felix may be Jisung ‘best’ friend, which makes since considering they were born a day apart and are practically brothers, but Minho was almost just as close of a friend. The older boy was a constant in his life, they had known each other longer than anyone in their friend group. 

Seungmin is the one that finally breaks the silence, “so Sungie do you want to hear about how much of an idiot Felix is?”

Jisung is so glad that Seungmin doesn’t dwell on the topic he wants so badly to avoid. One thing he loves about the other boy is his knack for knowing when to stay off a certain topic and being the one to always divert it to something else. “Oh no what did he do now?”

Felix huffs at them, “you act like I’m not standing right here assholes!” That gains a few chuckles from the group. 

Seungmin elects not to comment on what Felix says continuing from earlier, “he hasn’t done anything yet, it’s what he’s going to do, and we are trying to stop him.” Now he had really piqued Jisung’s interest, his eyebrow raising in question. “He’s going to ask out Chenle..”

“Again?! Felix you’ve asked this poor boy out twice already.. I’m surprised he’s still your friend at this rate!” Jisung is trying so hard not to laugh at his stupid friend. Chenle, the schools star baseball player, had let Felix down gently both times saying he wanted to focus on school work and the sport and not on a relationship. 

“But that’s was last year! Midterms are already over for the semester and I just figured.. I don’t know maybe I should give it another shot!” 

“Felix I love you.. I really do, but I just really don’t want to see you get hurt. He’s already said no twice and I know it’s going to kill you if he rejects you again,” Minho tries to reason with him. Jisung smiles at his older friend, he knows Minho gives great advice, but he always forgets because of how weird he can be as well. 

“I know and that’s why I won’t be as heartbroken this time if he does reject me! I know you all aren’t supportive, but I really just need to do this for myself.” Felix gives them a small smile before heading into school, presumably to look for the boy he will confess to. The remaining boys groan at their friend not listening to them. 

“We really need to find him someone else to fall for..” Seungmin offers. 

“It’s not that easy Minnie, you don’t get to pick who you like.” Jisung knows this all to well because at this very moment he wishes he didn’t love the person that he does. Even though he’s hurt by what Soobin did, he still loves him it’s not that easy to stop. 

The boys make it to their lockers Seungmin and Jisung’s being right next to each other, Minho’s being in another hall since he is a year older, but he often spends time with them in their hall. They are there not more than 10 minutes before all of their phones go off with an incoming message. 

1 NEW MESSAGE  
GOSSIP GIRL:  
Lee Felix strikes out yet again with Seoul High’s baseball star Zhong Chenle. Do you think he knows after 3 strikes you’re out? Maybe it’s time for our resident freckled Aussie to move on, what do you think?  
XOXO Gossip Girl

“Damn she’s fast..” Minho mutters under his breath. They see Felix round the corner into their hall not to long after, looking defeated. Minho is quick to pull the boy to him and into a hug, “I’m sorry Lixie.”

“No you were right I was being dumb.. I should have just left it alone of course he wouldn’t like me, why would he?” Felix sniffles and they realize he’s crying. 

“Oh Lix please don’t cry..” Jisung steals the boy from Minho, holding him close. “One day you’re going to find a guy who is head over heels in love with you, Chenle is just not that guy.”

“Yeah Felix, you are amazing and any guy would be lucky to be with you okay? Please don’t let this ruin your self esteem because that is worth far more than some stupid baseball player.”

“That was kinda gay Minnie..” Felix giggles a little at his own joke. 

“That was kinda the point dumbass,” Seungmin rolls his eyes, but finally is the last to pull the boy into a hug. “By the way it already made it to Gossip Girl.”

“Of course it fucking did,” Felix groans at his misfortune. “Why can’t she just leave us alone, our lives are none of her business.”


End file.
